What if Godzilla attacks?
by Zelda12343
Summary: Then read guides from Millennium human characters who have ACTUALLY been through Godzilla attacks and lived! Rated T to be safe.


**1: Yuji Shinoda, protagonist of the movie Godzilla 2000**

It was a rather quiet day at GPN center. There hadn't been any Godzilla activity for a few months now, since Godzilla had had a showdown with Orga. Even so, each station of GPN was fully operating, with GPN agents watching their equipment like hawks.

However, at GPN center itself, Yuji and Io Shinoda were taking it rather easily. As a matter of fact, they were both rather bored. Io had prepared lunch earlier for both herself and for her father, but Shinoda wasn't hungry. Well, not for food, anyways. He was hungry for something to do other than be beaten at Scrabble for the thousandth time by either Io or her best friend (who had dropped in looking for something to do himself, though he'd left) while waiting for something to do.

As a result, Shinoda found himself at the table, a pen in his hand and paper in front of him. Io stopped building her model of the building she'd been in when Godzilla had fought Orga and sat down next to him, smoothing her skirt and pushing her long pigtails behind her.

"What are you doing, dad?" she asked in a would-be uninterested voice. Shinoda smiled slightly at her tone of voice. Io Shinoda was nine years old, but tried to act like a teenager.

"Formulating a plan in case Godzilla attacks and rampages through the city," he replied and picked up his pen, carefully numbering his paper as he'd seen Io do when she did homework.

"Just a few months ago, we were physically closer to Godzilla than any other living human except Katagiri, Miyasaka, myself, or Yuki," Io pointed out. "Why would we need a plan to evade him?"  
"You never know," Shinoda smiled at his daughter's skepticism.

**If you suspect Godzilla is in the area, check if your power works. If it doesn't, it's possible that Godzilla downed the power lines or squished the power plant.**

"Possible? _Possible?_ What if you panic over a normal power failure or something?"

"It's just the first clue," Shinoda replied.

**Keep your radio on as you prepare an escape**

"Uh, dad?"

"What, Io?"  
"This is the 21st century here. Have you ever heard of TV? Or do old habits formed when Hedorah attacked die hard?"  
Shinoda had to laugh at that. His daughter was so precocious. He wasn't _that _old, anyway. He'd been a kid when Hedorah had attacked in 1971 and had come dangerously close to killing him and his family. It was true that they'd used radio to learn of Hedorah and Godzilla's whereabouts then, though.

"Oh, Io, I've said a thousand times that the only habit I learned from that was the habit of defending Godzilla. He saved us from ourselves that time," he explained. Indeed, his interest in Godzilla had been kindled back then. "Anyways, the reason that we wouldn't use TV is that at this point, the power would probably be off."  
"Oh, I get it! But what if the radio's an electrical one?" Io asked.

"Well, thankfully, we have a battery-powered one. Your mother insisted upon it." Io's mother, a kaijuologist herself, had been killed when she got too close to Godzilla back in 1992. He'd stepped on her vehicle, leaving Shinoda with the determination to learn about the creature further and continue her work so that no more innocents died at Godzilla's hands. Io had been a year old at the time, but as she got older, she'd learned to become a good working partner for her father, sharing his passion for learning about Godzilla.  
"I didn't know that we had one," Io said. "Where is it?"  
"I keep it in the misc. electronics drawer," Shinoda replied. "You can check if you want."

**Assuming you live near a nuclear power plant, you should just get away. However, if you don't, don't try anything just yet as you could accidentally blunder right into Godzilla's path.**

"What about the radio?" Io asked.

"Usually, they don't give out all the details on the radio," Shinoda replied. "They probably wouldn't tell where he is exactly. Anyways, Godzilla's usual destination is nuclear power plants, but he could change courses quickly."  
"And he's fast," Io mumbled, remembering that night when Yuki had alarmed Godzilla and he'd almost trampled the three humans as they had fled.

"Very," Shinoda agreed, putting an arm around his shaking daughter. Despite her maturity, Io was still a nine-year-old girl. "I was going nearly 80 km."

**Look out the window. If you can see Godzilla, you are in immediate danger.**

"What if he's facing the other direction or something?" Io asked.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, he could turn in your direction," Shinoda replied.

**Do not call the military. They usually cannot really do anything against Godzilla other than knock off scales and tick him off.**

"That's just disrespectful."  
"I guess," Shinoda replied. "Io, can you think of any time that the military has actually succeeded against Godzilla without the need of calling in a mechakaiju or scientists?"  
"They don't exactly go after him often," Io pointed out.

"…True."

**If you can see Godzilla coming towards you, get in your car and ignore the rest of these steps as you drive away and pray that he doesn't catch up with you or change direction.**

"I'd assume that would be obvious."

"Io, even though you are nine years old, you are smarter than most adults nowadays. Most would panic."

"Anyway, what's the rest of this list for?" Io asked.

"In case Godzilla is in the area or has been sighted in the area, but is not facing in your direction."

**Should you still be in your house at this point, listen to your radio to hear if any other giant monsters in the area. If there aren't, wait for Godzilla to move out of the area. Or, if he comes towards you, see step 6.**

"So the best plan is to just wait it out?"  
"Remember the reports that the man who sighted Godzilla coming ashore survived? All he had to was wait for Godzilla to move out of the area and he survived," Shinoda replied.

"What about us when Yuki took those pictures?" Io asked.

"She annoyed him. If you'll remember, he didn't attack until after she began photographing him."

**If there are other giant monsters in the area, look out the window. If you do not see them, stay on guard. If you do see them, hope that they are distracted by combating Godzilla. If they are not, say your prayers. Evading two giant monsters is much harder than evading just one.**

"Duh," Io added. "Even a really stupid person should get that."

**Try to identify the other giant monster. If it is Ghidorah or something similar, then you can panic. **

"Yep," Io continued her commentary. "Panicking would be good then. What about a monster like Ebirah?"  
"Oh, Ebirah gave Godzilla a medium-hard time, I've heard," Shinoda replied. "I don't know what we'd do in a situation like that."

**As soon as you are out of danger, take a lot of pictures so that you can brag to friends later.**

"I guess that's what we have Yuki for!" Io said with a laugh.  
"Yep. Oh, dear. I just remembered that I have a dinner date with her in five minutes. Dang. Gotta go, Io!" Shinoda quickly inspected himself in the mirror, then skittered down to his motorcycle and was off, leaving Io alone in the house.

Not for long, however. Io dialed her best friend's number on the phone.

"Listen to what dad wrote today!" she announced and began to read.

"Waste of time, if you ask me. You guys have already come the closest to Godzilla that any living human ever has," he replied.  
"It was fun, though. You should do it some time," Io declared.  
"I suppose I will, some day."

**Author's note: **_This is what I hope to have as a short, multi-chapter fic about what some of the Millennium characters would do in case Godzilla attacks. Right now, I have planned out chapters from the POVs of 21 of the characters of the Millennium Series. I will most likely be doing more, however. The 21 characters include five from Godzilla 2000 (this was one of them), four from Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, two from Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (I am going to be watching the movie again in a short time, so expect this number to change), four from Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, none from Tokyo S.O.S (unless you count Akane or the prime minister), and seven from Godzilla: Final Wars. These are only the chapters that I have totally planned out._

_A note here from when Io mentioned that the military doesn't often go after Godzilla: this is before the other Millennium movies, when the military is out to get him. I know that the original Godzilla and the Heisei series has happened, but both times, the military couldn't do very much without having to call in scientists._

_About that Ebirah thing: I just HAD to add that! Remember how Ozaki and Kazama almost single-handedly beat the giant crustacean to a pulp?_

_Also, I added a little bit of my fanverse in here with the cameo appearance of Io's best friend. Anyone who correctly guesses who this is gets to submit a chapter for a character from the Millennium series' point of view excluding those that I have up here. Hints: he is from another of the Godzilla movies (which I have the date of occurrence to be a bit in the future so that Io and her best friend are about the same age)._

_Finally, I want to say that I am accepting requests. If you have an idea of what a specific character would think up, just tell me in a review! I would prefer requests or suggestions for characters or what they'd say from Godzilla 2000, as that is the one I'm on right now. If you have anything for Io, SUBMIT NOW! I am writing the chapter for her as you read this._

_Also, I'm accepting fan letters to characters in a special side part of the story. Gives me more to write about._


End file.
